The Hundredth Hunger Games
by EWhiteOwl18
Summary: The Hunger Games are back. And this time, Katniss and Peeta's son and daughter are competing. How will they fare in the games? Which will win? If either of them survive at all... Rated T because... Well, it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Helllo! I wrote the first few chapters to this a while back and decided I might as well put it on here. I'm not sure how often I'll get to update this because I have two other fanfics going on right now in addition to my other stories, so... We'll see how this goes. :) I don't own the Hunger Games!**

**The Hundredth Hunger Games**

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to the hundredth Hunger Games reaping!"

Effie Trinket's voice echoed through the Hob. I looked up at her and recalled the history of the Hunger Games as soon as she started reciting it.

"One hundred and one years ago, the thirteen districts of Panem had a revolution. As you all know, the Capitol won the war. We even destroyed District Thirteen. As a reminder of the revolt, the Hunger Games were created. Twenty-six years ago, it became known that District Thirteen had never been destroyed and was planning another revolution. The districts won the battle. But a single year later, the Capitol once again took control and the Hunger Games continued. And since it is the hundredth Hunger Games, it will be very special. This year, instead of having a single Hunger Games, there will be twelve-one for each district. Twenty-four people will be drawn from District One, District Two, District Three, and so on. And then, they will have the honor of having their own Hunger Games!"

Silence. A cold wind blew my dark brown hair into my face. Twenty-four of us will be fighting to kill each other in our own Hunger Games? _No,_ I mentally screamed. _Not even the Capitol would be so cruel! Would they?_

"The reaping will now begin!" exclaimed Effie. As she does every year, she spoke into the microphone, saying, "Ladies first."

She shoved her hand deep into the glass ball and pulled out a name. "Sarah Kelly." A young girl who couldn't be any older than thirteen paled. She had white blonde hair and fragile blue eyes. She slowly stepped down the aisle and onto the stage. My heart went out to the young girl.

Effie picked ten other girls, none of which were me. And then came the final name.

She took her dear sweet time with the last name; I was tempted to run up there and punch her. But I probably would've been killed if I did.

She unfolded the paper and read the final name.

"Brianna Mellark."

I froze and my heart dropped to my toes.

Me. The final female contestant was me.

I heard my mom cry, "Brianna!" I turned to her, the famous Katniss Everdeen Mellark, the one who had defied the Capital countless times and lived to tell the tale. My dad Peeta Mellark was hugging her tightly but staring at me with a blank look on his face as if he were remembering his time in the arena. I turned away from them, unable to meet their gaze.

I stepped onto the stage and examined my competitors. I didn't know any of them. But that didn't change the fact that they were all from Distrcit Twelve. It didn't matter who they were. I was going to be taking the lives of these girls and twelve boys that had yet to be announced.

"Now for the boys," Effie continued, oblivious to the thoughts swirling in my head. She plucked one of the names out of the boys' globe.

"Jack Mellark."

My eyes widened in disbelief.

"No!" I heard my mom scream. "Jack! Brianna!"

"Jack..." I murmured. "No..." There were hundreds, if not thousands of other names in that jar. How is it possible that both of us got picked?

My father started hastily soothing my mom, but she wouldn't be put off. We were her children. And we were both going to the Hunger Games.

It was her worst nightmare.

Effie pulled eleven other boys' names, but I didn't pay attention. My mind was going out of control thinking about Jack.

There was no way he could win. He was too nice. He couldn't kill anyone. I was the spitting image of my mom in appearance and personality. Dark brown hair, a hunter and gatherer, strong. A survivor.

But Jack... Jack was like Dad. He was nice, couldn't hurt anyone, let alone kill. He could only survive if I kept him safe, because there was no way anyone else would care. Heck, they hated us. We were the children of the famous Mellarks. We had the survival skills and the stories of the Hunger Games. If we got picked, there was no way we could lose.

A slow tear ran down my face. But it was too late. We were going to the Hunger Games. And one-if not both-of us were going to die.

**Okay! First chapter completed! :) What'd you guys think? Any good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here's the second chapter! *sighs* So much work...**

**The Hundredth Hunger Games**

**Chapter 2**

The twenty-four of us tributes were brought to different rooms so we could say our good-byes.

My parents came first.

"Brianna!" my mom cried. Tears were streaming down her face and I realized that this was the first time I'd seen her cry. Never before had she shed even a single tear. Not even when the Games came back—or so I'd been told. I hadn't been born yet, so I wouldn't know. Not even when she replaced her deceased sister Prim when she went to the Games.

I hugged her tightly and whispered, "Mom." She broke the hug and held onto my shoulders tightly. I was struck by how beautiful she was, even when crying. Her slightly curled hair was hanging in her face and her brown eyes, although slightly red from crying, were still deep and wise.

"Brianna," Mom whispered. "I can't ask you to take care of your brother. It's the Hunger Games, and it's not possible for you to take care of someone. What happened with your father and I was a once in a blue moon thing. You can try it, but don't be surprised if it doesn't work. Just worry about yourself. I don't want to lose two children in the same way." She smiled weakly. "And don't hesitate. If you do… things won't end well. If you die… you know your brother. He can't kill. I love him just as much as I love you, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. Just try your best to come out alive. And remember what I told you all those years ago."

Right after she said that, someone came in and said my parents had to leave. Quickly, Dad said, "Stay alive." Two simple words that had so many different meanings. Don't lose who you are. Don't forget about us. And the most important one of all: don't die.

I hadn't realized they'd left until someone else came in.

"Brianna?" I looked up and saw him.

"Gale?" I whispered.

The man who I saw was none other than my mom's old friend, Gale Hawthorne. He was just as handsome as I'd been told; lean but muscular, strong features, short dark hair. If he were younger, I probably would've had a crush on him. But as things were, I could only admit how handsome he was, not want to date him. That would be fairly disgusting.

After I said his name, Gale smiled. "So you know who I am." He walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. "God, you look just like your mother."

I grinned. "So I've been told."

Gale sighed. "I came to give you some advice. It's the same thing I told Katniss when she was picked. You hunt, right? Well, how much different can killing a person be from killing an animal? You don't have a choice to feel guilty or not guilty. Don't worry about what other people are going to say when you get back to District Twelve. Right now, just think about how you're going to get out alive. As of this moment, no one else matters. Only you do. Try to stay alive. For your mom and dad. For everyone you know and love."

I was quiet. He was just about as serious as Mom said he was. "I know. It's just kinda scary, when you think about it. Now that I'm really going into the Games, it's really hitting me. I could die while I'm in there. Heck, there's a better chance of me dying than there is of me surviving. One out of twenty-four. That's it."

"Well then you're just gonna have to be that one, aren't you?"

I looked down at my hands that were lying in my lap. One out of twenty-four… The odds were stacked against me. I couldn't hold anything back. I had to be aggressive. I couldn't leave any room for mercy. Whenever I got the chance, I had to kill. No allies. I was alone.

Once again, the door opened and Gale was told to leave. He turned to me one last time and said, "Beat the odds. Show everyone that the girl on fire's daughter can be just as good as her mother was." He walked out.

No one else came. I wasn't expecting them to. After all, I was Katniss Everdeen's daughter. I would win.

And I was hated for it.

**Okay! Chapter 2: done. Now let's see where this takes us. Good? Bad? Review, fave, follow. Love them all! :) Just for the record, this is the last chapter that I have planned, so I'm not sure quite how long the update will take. So... yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's kinda been a while, I know. But I'm just trying to keep up with a bunch of stories at once and this one has the least views except for one other one, so I was busy with some of my others... SORRY! But here's the next chapter... I might skip over some stuff that they talk about in the original book, but that's just because I haven't read it in a while. I'm trying to hit all the major points. But that's basically it. So... Hope you like it!**

**The Hundredth Hunger Games**

**Chapter 3**

The twenty-four of us tributes were rushed into a speed-train and shipped off to the Capitol as soon as the visiters left. We all crowded to the windows to watch for the people we knew as they faded into the distance. Except for one guy who was sitting at the windows opposite the crowd.

He had bleach-blonde hair and tanned skin. He was lean and at least six-foot-three. He was actually pretty handsome. But his dark eyes were filled with... What emotion was that? Depression? Boredom? I couldn't tell. Something about him drew me toward him like a magnet. I found myself standing in front of him before I even realized it.

"Um... Hi," I said, offerring my hand for him to shake. He stared at it before glancing up into my own brown eyes. I retracted my hand, seeing as he obviously wasn't going to acknowledge it. "I'm Brianna Mellark."

"I know," he muttered. His voice was deep and smooth. He rested his head on his hand and continued staring at me as if to say, "Is that it?"

"What's _your _name?" I prompted. He sighed. As if talking to me was something he'd really hoped to avoid.

"Cace," he grumbled. I didn't ask for a last name considering the effort it took to get a first one alone. I was about to turn and walk away when Jack walked up behind me and glanced at Cace.

"Who's he?" Jack asked. There was a strange tone in his voice. It almost sounded protective. I smiled to myself. _Jack, as much as I hate to admit it, you are absolutely adorable._

"This guy's name is Cace. He obviously doesn't like to talk. Or he doesn't like _people._" I stared pointedly at Cace. I swear I saw a hint of a smile before he turned to look out the window again.

"Nice observation, Brianna," Cace mused. I stared at the teenaged boy who was probably a year or two older than me. I turned away from him and started walking away.

"'Nice observation, Brianna,'" I muttered. Okay, maybe I was being immature, but I couldn't care less at the moment. _I try to be polite and in return I got some aggravating guy who doesn't talk. Great._

I snuck a glance over the shoulders of the other tributes to the windows. District Twelve was disappearing into the distance. I reached out but then retracted my hand. Reaching out wasn't going to help this time around.

"Brianna?" I turned to look at Jack. He took my hand. "It's gonna be okay. You know that, right? Everything's gonna work out."

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him sadly. Because as much as I wanted to believe him-to believe that no one was going to die and that when this was all over we were just going to go back home to District Twelve... I knew that I couldn't. Things didn't work that way. Not with the Hunger Games. I'd be lucky to live. And things like having two victors or breaking into the Arenaonly happened once. We wouldn't get a miracle like that.

I pulled Jack into a hug which was a little awkward considering he was taller than me. "Sure." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cace staring at Jack and I. In return, I gave him a cold stare. He smiled sweetly.

_I'm gonna kill that boy._

I flinched at the reality that statement could hold. It wasn't an idle joke anymore. I really could kill him. And no one would blame me. The realization that I was going to kill people truly hit me at that part. Unless I decided to let everyone kill each other off and the last person besides me died in some kind of freak accident. And unfortunately, that wasn't very likely.

Cace must've noticed the way I looked away from him guiltily because he stared at me curiously.

Suddenly, a group of twelve people waltzed into the cabin that all us tributes stood in. At the head of them was the infamous Haymitch that I'd been told so much about by my parents. As he took a huge gulp from a cup of whiskey he held, I noticed that all the stories they'd told held true. He caught my eyes and walked closer. He grasped my chin in between is thumb and forefinger.

"Hey," he said, the smell of alcohol wafting into my face. I tried not to wrinkle my nose. "Are you Katniss Everdeen's daughter?"

I tried to nod, realized I couldn't with his hand holding me, and said, "Yeah. Katniss Everdeen Mellark, actually. I'm Brianna Mellark."

Maymitch made a sound in the back of his throat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. A simple yes or no would've worked."

Cace snorted and I glared at him. "Oh, shut up, you."

"Alright, kids," Haymitch announced. "Let's just put this out here: All of you are going to die."

Silence filled the cabin. We'd all known that, but no one had put it quite so bluntly. Hearing it so simply put made it that much heavier.

"All of you except for one will die in that Arena. We're here..." He motioned to the people behind him. "... to help you be that one. So if you want to survive, I suggest you listen real close to whatever they say. And I don't wanna hear any of you complaining about playing dirty. Because this is the Hunger Games. There isn't anything too dirty to play in this game. Got it?" No one spoke. "Okay then. Now if you guys would go meet up with your tributes."

The adults separated and started searching the crowd for their assigned tributes. A woman grasped me by the arm and said, "Brianna Mellark and..." She reached over to her side and grabbed a boy's arm. "... Cace Huntley."

I paled. _"Him?" _I exclaimed.

Cace smiled. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

**Okay! Done! I was about to make Jack her partner but then I figured that would be too predictable and Cace and Brianna was just too much fun to pass up. XP So what do you think? Good, bad? Review, fave, follow... Love 'em all!**


End file.
